


How can?

by Bloody_Raven232



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232





	How can?

I looked at her with scorn when she spoke her honeyed words,  
And laughed in her face when there was pity in her eyes.  
She thought my life was empty, but I… I thought it full.

When you live your life in shadows, how can you fear the dark?  
When you have never felt warmth, how can you hate the cold?  
When you have never known love, how can you feel the lack?

I was happy, but I was merely content.  
I was fine, but I was only surviving.  
I was blind, but now my eyes are open.

She dragged me into the light, I revelled in the sun upon my face.  
She pulled me close and held me, I delighted in the warmth of her arms.  
She stole the heart from within my chest, I marvelled in the joy of love.

But now she’s gone, with her goes my beating heart.  
She’s taken the light and joy, returned me to my life.  
She’s placed me back into my cage, no long home, it is my prison.

I know the world outside the shadows, now I fear the dark.  
I know the sweetness of warmth, now I hate the cold.  
I know the greatness of love, now I feel the lack.

I was happy, but now I am empty.  
I was living, but now I’m dying.  
I was in love, but now my heart is broken.


End file.
